Joy
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: "Sometime people bring joy into your lives without you even knowing it." The story 'Tears' from Sirius' POV


A/N: This is my story 'Tears' from Sirius' POV. This isn't a Sirius/Lily ship. It's a comfort/hurt/friendship story. But I put romance under the title, because they do have a passionate kiss and they both get way turned on.

DISCLAIMER: This is all Jo Rowling.

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**Joy**

* * *

><p>Sometime people bring joy into your lives without you even knowing it.<p>

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid! You make me sick!"

Lily turned around and ran.

"Who wants to see me take of Snivellys trousers," I heard James say.

"James," Remus warned, "That's enough."

Remus let Snivelly down and the rest of us went to the common room.

Later that night, Alice came out of the dormitories.

"Guys, have you seen Lily?"

Us marauders looked at each other.

"No," James said, worry spread all over his face.

Alice looked worried, "She's never out this late and I'm starting to worry."

Remus stood, "We should all split up and try to find her."

Us maurauders all went in opposite directions outside of the portrait hole.

I went to the south end of the castle.

I went up and down the castle floors, looking desperatly for my favorite flower.

The windows started to let in less and less light.

It was close to curfew but I didn't care.

My footsteps echoed on the stone walls.

Suddenly, I saw a riot of bright red hair, huddled in a corner.

She was crying.

I started walking towards her.

I dropped to my haunches in front of her, my ass barely off the floor.

I slid my hands under her arms and her cupped chin, making lher ook into my eyes.

My hair fell into my eyes as I searched for her gaze.

"Flower, are you alright?"

She turned her face to the side, away from the hands I had placed on her jawbone.

I switched positions on the hard stone floor.

My legs were to the left of me; my hip on the floor and my hand holding me up.

"Flower," I asked her.

She looked up from whatever she had been staring at and sighed heavily.

I took her right hand away from her legs before I continued.

"What happened today, was not your fault."

"Never said it was, Black," she said maliciously, trying to yank free of my hand.

I echoed Lily's sigh.

"Flower, you can't tell me that you never knew, never suspected, that something like today was ever going to happen," I said, shaking his head.

She finally yanked her hand free of mine and stood up, hastily.

"Black, do me a favor and go away."

I stood up, facing her.

Her back was close to the wall.

"I don't really want to talk to you, right now, Sirius."

My eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, so now I'm 'Sirius', eh?

"That's not like you, Flower.

"Something MUST be bothering you.

"I'm here to help."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP," she screamed.

His eyes widened in shock.

As did hers.

Did she really just _scream?_

I could see that she was shaking so I took her into my arms and enveloped her into a hug.

She rested her cheek on my chest.

Soon, the front of my shirt was mascara and tear stained from the tears she had shed.

Tears, I didn't think she had left.

I tried to soothe her.

"Flower, shh, things do happen, sometimes."

Lily pulled away from me and sighed heavily.

I took my thumbs and pushed away the tears that threatened to overflow from Lily's eyes.

My eyes darted to Lily's mouth then back to her eyes.

I pulled her close to me, pushing her back against the wall with my groin

We had barely touched each other and already a hard on poked out from under my trousers.

I brushed her cinnimon colored hair behind her ear, before I looked to her mouth again.

I slid my eyes close as I tilted my head to the left.

_Sure, _I had kissed girls before.

But I had just realized why James Potter wanted to date her.

Her lips were _fine! _

Just like the rest of her body.

Our lips were locked together as if sealed with a permanent sticking charm.

I deepend the kiss when my fingers knotted themselves into her hair.

She brought her hands around my neck.

After a few seconds of this position, I searched out her bum.

I found it and grasped it.

Lily gasped into my mouth from the contact.

I decided to take advantage of the gasp and delved my tongue deep into her mouth.

I lifter her feet off of the floor.

She wrapped her legs around my torso.

Not breaking the kiss I walked her down the corridor to the broom closet.

Once we had entered, I put her back down on the floor.

Finally, we surfaced for air.

I panted like a dog; Lily's breathing was heavy

Her eyes searched mine.

Lily then, suddenly, launched onto my body and meshed our lips together once more.

I started to kick things around.

I then lowered us onto the now vacant area.

I broke the kiss and put my hands on either side of her head for leverage.

Her fingers started to unbutton the top buttons of my school Oxford.

I brought my hand up to her fingers and caught them before she could undo the third button.

Kissing each finger individually, I never left her gaze.

Finally, I rolled off of her and helped her to her feet.

"Flower, what happened just now, never goes anywhere."

She looked confused.

"Bla-Sirius; what just happened?"

I looked away from her. "That was me taking your mind away from the pain."

"So why can't it go anywhere?

"I think we had-have good chemistry,": She said.

I takes Lily's hands in mine.

"We do, I'll admit it.

"But, I can't betray James."

"Betray James," she asked, incredulously, her eyebrows raising.

I nodded. _He loves you, you silly witch._

"How would us snogging each other mean you betraying James?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lily, he's somehow gotten this idea in his head that someday you and he are going to get married, shag like bunnies and have a gazillion babies together."

"And?"

"_And_," I continue, "I've heard it every day of the last five years.

"He's like a brother to me, Flower.

"We all have dreams.

"Granted, his are pretty twisted, but we all have dreams.

"And in this day and age, we can't afford to let our dreams go to waste."

She nodded. "So what you're saying is, you want to let James' dream of marrying me alive by NOT being with me?"

"Lils," I say laughing softly, "I'm the playboy of Hogwarts.

"You're the goody-two-shoes-teacher's-pet.

"We'd never go any further than a good couple of shags."

I opeed the door to the broom cupboard and we clamber out.

I can tell it's way past curfew but I don't care.

"Sirius, could we do this again sometime?"

"Why," I ask, not believing Lily Evans just asked me to kiss her again.

"Maybe it'll help me relax so I'm not such a goody-two-shoes-teacher's-pet."

I barked out a laugh.

"Sometimes, I don't know about you, Flower, but sure.

"If you think it'll help, I'm all for it."

We walked hand-in-hand til we reached the portrait hole.

I released her hand and climbed in front of Lily

Moony, Wormtail and Prongs were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I found her," I announced to the relieved Marauders.

Remus was asking were Lily had been, when Lily bolted towards the door to the girls' dormitories.

I saw tears threatened to spill over her eyes as she ran up the stairs.

Prongs looked at me increduously.

"What did you do to her?"

I put my hand to my chest.

"What did _I _do to her?

"I didn't do anything.

"I just found her, soothed her a little bit so you didn't see her tears and brought her back to the common room."

Prongs didn't seem convinced.

"How did you soothe her exactly," he asked me.

"I know where you're going with this, Prongs.

"Nothing happened."

Prongs stared at me.

Then he nodded.

"I'm a little bushed from the scavenger hunt so I'm going to head off to bed."

I darted up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

When flopped down on my four-poster, fully clothed, all I did was stare up at the ceiling.

I smiled at the memory of the third floor broom cupboard.

Lily was my best friends' crush.

Lily was my friend.

And I'm sure that I won't be able to walk past it again and not smile.

That was the smile I had on my face as I drifted off to sleep.

Sometime people bring joy into your lives without you even knowing it.


End file.
